


An Heir

by AngerOwl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic Revealed, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Will Add Tags As Story Develops, being drugged, forced intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerOwl29/pseuds/AngerOwl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An heir, she thought. She liked the idea of having her own. But there was no guarantee that the child would have magic if she were to bare a child with a common lad. She’d have to find another magic-holder. But who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How do I tag? This is just a small intro, slightly longer chapters will be published later.

Morgana had no one. She was lonely. She lived day-in and day-out in her shabby little home in the woods. She missed the luxuries of the castle. Too bad Arthur was Uther’s heir and all her plans to ruin that were foiled by Emrys.  
_An heir_ she thought. She liked the idea of having her own. A disciple of her own creation to mold and shape at her will. A child with magic that she could pass her knowledge onto. Magic would not die with her, she would do what it takes to continue its rein. But there was no guarantee that the child would have magic if she were to bare a child with a common lad. She’d have to find another magic-holder. That old man, Emrys? She shuddered at the thought. There had to be someone else, but who?

Elsewhere, a young warlock packed his bags for a week-long journey with his prince. He remained blissfully unaware of the future events – events that would turn his world upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the ball rolling! I have the next chapter ready, it's just a matter of posting it in a timely manner.

Morgana’s premonistic dreams had been correct, Arthur and his men were travelling along a route that was unnervingly close to her little home. Seeing this as a chance at sabotage, she silently stalked their camp. She watched them carefully, waiting for a opportunity.  
Luckily for her, the group was soon attacked by bandits as per usual. Her dear brother really couldn’t go anywhere without a fight.  
She ducked behind the bushes and watched. Like hell was she going to get involved in this pathetic little spat. She thought about how she could move the blade of Arthur’s opponent to give him a deadly blow. Or perhaps a better idea would be to fling Arthur’s sword from his hand. But alas, the prince was too quick for any of those tricks. She’d need to use the element of surprise to manage a decent blow.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the glint of an abandoned sword laying in the brush. _Perfect_. With the aid of Morgana’s magic, the sword raised itself into the air unnoticed by the busied men, and aimed itself directly at Arthur’s throat. His death would be slow and painful. She smiled wickedly to herself as she flung the sword forward with the speed of an arrow, but the expression fell from her face as the watched her weapon miss its target and embed itself into the trunk of a tree instead. Irritated and confused, she glanced around looking for the culprit. And that’s when she saw him.  
Merlin.   
His arm outstretched, his eyes glowing an unnatural golden hue, and lips forming the sounds of an incantation. Bandits flew backwards at break-neck speeds hitting trees, weapons missed their targets, and the forest was being unnaturally cooperative to the knights. Morgana knew then that Merlin had powerful magic.   
She was impressed that he was able to hide it so well in Camelot. No one suspected a thing. He was probably the reason that Arthur lived to see another day, to breathe another breath, to murder another sorcerer. She needed Merlin. Killing two birds with one stone had never been simpler! Without Merlin, Arthur was sure to agree to something stupidly suicidal to protect his pride and die without the help of his secret sorcerer. And Morgana got what she wanted, a successor with guaranteed magic.   
She wasted no time forming the perfect plan to capture her sorcerer. She couldn’t wait.


	3. Chapter 2

It was nightfall now. Arthur’s party had decided to make camp for the night. A pot of stew was warming over a fire and the men joked freely with one another, none the wiser of Morgana’s plans.   
She rubbed the cloth of the hex bag in her hand, feeling its rough braided texture under her now-calloused fingers. She waited for the right moment when no one was looking, and she cast the small bag into the stew. There, it's magic and herbal sedatives would seep into the food, and her plan would be in motion. She would have to wait until the men had eaten though, and this would take some time. _That’s ok_ , she thought. It gave her time to work on the smaller details of her plan.

Later, when Morgana had returned, the camp was nearly dead-silent. The only sound was the peaceful snoring of the knights. She felt excitement bubble up inside her. Finally, something was going her way!  
Morgana pulled her wheelbarrow over to the campsite of the sleeping men. While she was away, waiting for the men to sleep, she had stumbled across a wild boar. It was a vicious creature that snarled at her, but she just smiled as she thought of how it would aid her. Now, she had a dead boar. It made a heavy thump as it was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Morgana had no fear of waking the men, for the spell and herbs made sure that they would sleep through the night uninterrupted.   
Struggling slightly, she rolled Merlin’s sleeping form onto his back and hooked her arms under his. It then took all her strength to pull him onto the wheelbarrow where he laid awkwardly- too big to fit comfortably in the little bucket. She huffed at how difficult this was turning out to be. Sure, she could probably try to use her magic to move him, but she knew of no such spell that would carry him safely. _It would be a huge waste of magical energy anyway_ , she tried to convince herself.  
She then busied herself with tearing up Merlin’s sleeping spot, and generously coating an area near the site with the blood of the boar. She felt so clever. Arthur would assume that Merlin was carried off into the night and eaten by a hungry animal. He wouldn’t send a search party for someone who was dead. She’d be safe.   
Just as she was about to leave, after discarding the remains of the boar, she thought of one final detail that would really sell it. _Merlin’s neckerchief_. She carefully removed it from his neck, tore holes into it, and dug it into the bloodied dirt at the ‘murder scene’ with the heel of her boot. She smirked wickedly at the scene she left behind her. This was the perfect plan.

Now she had to haul the now very heavy wheelbarrow back to her home. She never would have guessed that Merlin would be _this_ heavy given his lanky appearance. She wished now more than ever that she had some kind of spell that could help her push her wheelbarrow across the uneven forest floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really really just want to write about Morgana awkwardly struggling with a wheelbarrow in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some feedback/suggestions to help me continue!


End file.
